(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nanodevice and a method for manufacturing the same. More specifically, the present invention relates to a nanodevice including a nanorod that is manufactured at a desired position using a pattern of a crystal having an anisotropic surface energy and a method for manufacturing the same.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Since a nanorod has a great length to width ratio, it can be manipulated much easier than a nanodot or a quantum dot. In addition, the nanorod not only has a large surface area but also has a good crystal property, and thereby it has been spotlighted as a material to be applicable to a semiconductor, a light emitting element, an environmental material, a sensor, and so on.
Generally, the nanorod is manufactured by using a metal catalyst. When the metal catalyst is used, a precursor is melted to be precipitated, and then the nanorod is formed. When the nanorod is formed by using the metal catalyst, there is a possibility that the metal catalyst functions as a contaminating source when the nanorod with a high purity and quality is manufactured since the nanorod that is formed as a precursor is melted in a metal catalytic liquid droplet to be precipitated ahead of a reaction of the desired nanorod materials. A conventional technique of manufacturing a semiconductor nanorod has a limitation in various applications of the semiconductor nanorod since it is difficult to freely control electric conductivity and optical property of the semiconductor nanorod due to the contamination. Also, since the growing speed of the diameter and length of the nanorod depends on the size of the metal catalyst liquid droplet, it is not easy to form a nanorod with a uniform diameter and length and with a good shape by using a method for manufacturing a nanorod with the metal catalyst.